Where art thou?
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: When Ultimate Draco came back, he sent the turtles and Splinter to weird or horrible places. Where did he send Sheri and Angel though? Read to find out. Rated PG for later chapters. May be bumped up to PG13.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wished I own the TMNT, but I don't. I do own the made-up characters though. :)  
A/N: Konichiwa, peeps! Well, I'm just learning Japanese and my spelling ain't good so, if my Japanese is spelled wrong, well that's why. Well, hope you enjoy the story!  
And I'm not copying from anyone's stories, I'm just stating where Ultimate Draco would send Sheri and Angel. And yes, I'm changing some of the words in the beginning cuz I don't have a great memory of what they specifically said. Sorry for that, I hope you like it. :)

I Wonder...  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 1: It Shouldn't Be This Way

"You really expect to beat me?" Leo teased as he sparred with Sheri.

"I could try." She stated.

Splinter leaned against a pillar, watching his son and Sheri spar. It amused him how even though he did not permit Leonardo to date because of his position, that he and Sheri 'hung out' even more.

Their katana connected and they pushed against one another, in an attempt to push the other away.

Mikey was sitting on the couch, channel flipping, as usual.

Raph was in the kitchen with Angel and Donnie was sitting at his computer, talking to April.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

"April, I think we're having an earthquake!" He said.

"Well, nothing is happening here." She stated.

His computer started fizzing and smoking, and the screen was becoming fuzzy.

Don did a back flip from his computer chair and his computer blew up.

Everyone came running into the pool area as it began glowing and Ultimate Draco appeared.

"Sensei, this is what we were talking about. Draco, and the Damyio's son merged together." Leo said.

"All into one ugly package." Raphael said as he stood in the doorway, in front of a frightened Angel.

Raphael flipped out his sais and aimed an air kick at Draco, but he froze in mid-air and then was sent into a pillar.

He fell with a Sewer Sweet Sewer sign, that crashed on impact with the floor.

"It's beyond ugly." Sheri said, Leo's other blue katana in her hand.

"Grab the-" Don yelled, but as everyone jumped up to grab the Time Scepter, they were frozen in mid-air.

"Kill Leonardo! Then the girl. I'm sick of her smart mouth." Damiyo's son said as he looked at Leo and then at Sheri.

"No! We agreed the Damiyo first, then the rat-" Draco was interrupted.

"Then Leonardo and the girl." Damiyo's son finished.

"They will all learn what suffering is, beyond all time and space." They said, waving the time sceptar. There was a blinding light and the turtles, Angel, Sheri, and Master Splinter disappeared.

* * *

Sheri groaned as she picked herself up, spitting out dirt, and she looked around.

She seemed to be in a normal alley, except there were a lot of Foot symbols painted in it. Actually the symbols were different. It was the regular Foot symbol, but it had a little fire painted below it. The yellow, orange, and red flames dancing in front of Foot symbol.

She walked to the beginning of the alley, the street of New York City was totally ruined. Street lights had fallen, cars were everywhere in a messy state, the sidewalk and road had chunks taken out of it. Search lights were flashing in the air, helicopters and blimps filled the sky too. The sky was dark and grim looking. On the blimps, copters, and just about everything else, were the new looking Foot symbols.

On the blimps and buildings, were big screens that had a lady's face on it. Her hair was long, wavy, and white. Her eyes were an emerald green. She kinda looked like Sheri when she was in her ghost form.

Below the lady, the words: OBEY HER! flashed off and on the screen. Super weird.

One thing Sheri was proud of was the fact that she could now use her powers without switching to her ghost form. She could easily use them now after training many long nights in the dojo area, by herself.

Sheri walked down the empty street, looking around. Everything seemed abandoned.

"Leo? Raph? Mikey? Don? Sensei? Angel?" She called out. "Where are you?" She asked to abandoned street. "Where am I?" She asked herself quietly.

"You! Freeze!" Someone shouted from behind her.

Sheri noticed she still had Leo's katana in her hand.

8 figures with guns walked closer to her. Sheri noticed the new Foot symbols on their guns and arms. She put the katana in front of her in a defensive position.

"Drop your weapon, and we won't hurt you." The leader coaxed. Her grip tightened.

4 shruikens whizzed by her head and landed in front of the Foot members.

"What?" The leader looked up, seeing a figure on an unbroken street lamp.

"Open fire!" They all started shooting rapidly at the figure that jumped down in the shadows of a car. The Foot members started shooting at the car. After a minute of shooting, the car blew up, causing what was left of the metal frame to burn.

Sheri stood there, totally frozen with fear for the stranger that tried to help her.

A sai came twirling from the opposite side of the street and plunged into the side of leader of the gang of Foot members.

He sank to his knees and yelled, "LONG LIVE THE FOOT!" Then he fell to ground, blood coming from his side.

The ninjas in the back fell on top of the ninjas in the front, who landed in the blood of their leader.

One was such a pansy, he yelled, "Ew!"

"Nobody move!" Somebody yelled from behind the crowd.

There were four figures with a Foot gun each pointing it at the crowd.

The Foot members started running toward Sheri, who dived out of the way of the stampeding Foot.

One of the figures stepped up and grabbed the sai from the dead man's body. They all dropped the guns.

"Do you have to kill them?" a voice asked the bending figure.

"Hey, you wanna get rid of 'em, right?" the bended figure asked.

The figure put his hands on his hips and slowly shook his head. "Whatever." He muttered.

Sheri came out from behind the rubble she had dived behind and faced the figures.

They all looked at her.

"I can't believe it..." One said.

"After all these years..." the bended one said.

"Sensei was right..." The one with his hands on his hips said.

The bended one sprang at Sheri, making them roll onto the ground and causing Leo's katana to fall out of her hand, making a CLANG sound as it hit the pavement. He finally pinned her to the street, his bloody sai just above her neck.

"Raph, what the shell are you doing?" a different voice asked.

"If we kill her now, she won't grow up to be the monster that she turned out to be." Raph said.

"No. If we kill her now, then she won't be able to help us. We need her. You kill her now, nothing will change!" exclaimed the hands on the hip dude. He stepped into the moonlight. It was Leo.

Sheri kicked up, her heal connecting with Raph's chest, sending him into a nearby trashcan.

She sprang up, in a defensive position.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt ya. Raph is just, you remember...being Raph." Mike said coming out of shadow. Don did too.

They looked to be in their 30s, 5'7"and things were different about them.

Raph walked over to them. His sais back in his belt.

"Sorry about that. I kinda lost my mind and well...things have gone super weird since...you left us." Raph apologized.

An apology from Raphael? Okay, this was totally weird.

"Where am I? And what happened to you guys?" Sheri said noticing their injuries.

Raph's bandana was stitched together where his left eye had been.

Leo had various stitches on his body. He still had the sheathes on his shell, but only one had a katana, the other was missing. He bent down and picked up the one Sheri had dropped. He sheathed it.

Don looked normal except he had a metallic looking shell, his wooden bo staff still on it.

And Mike looked normal except he had a metal left arm.

They all had various scars on their bodies from battle.

"You're in New York City, dudette. And what happened to us isn't the question. It's what the shell was with you?" Mike asked with a serious tone.

"Huh?" Sheri asked.

"You don't remember running away? Or killing Shredder?" Don asked.

"No." Sheri answered casually.

"We can't talk here. We need to find an area where 'she' can't hear us." Leo said.

The others nodded.

"So where are we going?" Sheri asked.

"Where else? The only place that we talked together when we were younger." Leo said, meaning the living room in the lair.

They ran to a manhole and dropped into the sewers, not talking the whole way. We arrived at the lair. It looked horrible. There were pizza boxes that made it seem that they were still living here, but they hadn't kept it very neat.

They all walked to the living room. Sheri sat on the couch that seemed even worse then it was when Ultimate Draco had arrived.

"Okay, how did you get here?" Donatello asked.

He was sitting in a lawn chair, Mike was on the right side of the couch, Leo was on the left, and Raph was leaning against a pillar.

"I don't know. One minute, I was here at the lair. Me and you were sparring." She said pointing to Leo.

"You were watching tv, you were talking to April, and you were in the kitchen with Angel." She said pointing to all the turtles as she spoke.

"Where is Angel?" She asked.

They all looked at each other with a grim look on their faces.

"And Sensei? Where's he?" She added.

Mike started getting teary-eyed, but he didn't let the tear escape.

"Get back to your story." Don said firmly, after he noticed Mikey's face.

"And then, Ultimate Draco came, there was a flash of light, and I ended up here." She explained.

Don sighed.

"He had the Time Scepter, didn't he?" Don asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Yes." She said.

Don nodded.

"Still what happened to Angel and Sensei?" She asked again.

"You wanna handle this one, Leo?" Don asked.

Leo sighed.

"They're dead..." He mumbled.

"How?" Sheri asked.

"Murdered..." He mumbled again, this time, rubbing his temples.

"By who!" Now she was on her feet, her hands glowing green.

Leo didn't answer at first, he sighed again. He ran his hand down his face and looked at the floor.

"By you..."

* * *

Karai walked into a big room in Foot Headquarters. In front of her was a meditating lady with white hair and emerald eyes. It was the lady who was on all the screens. 

Karai bowed to themeditating woman.

"Master, we've had reports about a 'situation.'" Karai said, standing straight.

"What is it?"She didn't move or look at Karai.

"Well, group eight, zero, five, told me that they saw a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes come out of no where. They told me that 'she' has returned." Karai reported.

The lady opened her eyes and stood up. She was about 5' 6.

"So, Splinter was right. 'She' has returned." The lady muttered to herself, but Karai heard it too.

"Do you have any orders?" Karai asked.

"Yes, tell my ninjas that no matter what the cost, I want her and anyone who associates with her, dead. I will not let the prophecy come true," The lady commanded.

"Yes, Ms.Sheri." Karai bowed again and then left without a word. She hated Sheri for getting rid of her Master and taking over the Foot. If she had it her way, the Foot would have rebelled this and killed her, but the members were scared ofSheri because of her powers.

TBC...

A/N: This isn't my best, I know. But, I kinda just got this idea and I liked it. If you think this is sad, wait until you read about where Angel went. It's pretty sad. Well, it's gonna be, anyway.


	2. Opening Old Wounds

Disclaimer: I got one word...no.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this typed up. I've been busy. Okay, tell me what you thinks, please. And no, I don't read a lot of Shakespeare, my mom used to and she sometimes quotes him, so I got the idea to use that for the title. It fits, yes? And sorry this is short, but I have to stretch it out a bit and I could probably end Angel's story in one part, but it's got to stay with Sheri's story. So...hope y'all enjoy!

Where art thou?  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 2: Opening Old Wounds

Angel opened her eyes and felt something cool, but hard touching her skin. She was wearing her light blue spring dress with a bunch of different fruits on it.

She got up, seeing that the floor was wood. She was in a living room. There was a couch and two recliners in front of a tv, and a bookcase up against the wall.

"Shewi? Waph? Mikey? Donnie? Weo? Gwandpa Swinta?" She asked the apartment.

She walked down a hallway with doors, and pictures of her and her family on it.

She heard a cough in one room, and slowly opened the door...

A woman of about 26 was sitting up in bed, coughing horribly. She had strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She was under the blankets, but you could tell she was wearing a white t-shirt.

"Is that my little Angel I hear coming in?" She asked with such kindness. Her voice sounded like a dozen angels even if she was sick.

"Mommy?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Who else?" Her mother asked.

"Whewe is daddy?" Angel asked.

"He's at work, hon. Where else would he be?" Her mother asked.

"Just wonderin'." Angel muttered.

"Well, am I gonna get a hug from my baby girl?" She asked.

"Of couwse!" Angel ran and jumped on the bed, embracing her mother in a hug. She hadn't felt this in such a long time. Her mother smelled of a sweet perfume that she remembered. Hugging Sheri, the turtles, and Master Splinter made her feel safe, but it wasn't the same as hugging your own mother.

Like all good things, the hug ended, and her mother got into another coughing fit.

"Mommy, what's wong?" Angel asked innocently.

"I just got a disease. It'll be okay. Mommy's gone to the hospital and they say when they get a blood donor, mommy will be okay." Her mother said, managing a weak smile.

"Okay..." Angel said.

"Now, you go watch tv, or play and wait for daddy to get home, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Angel sadly walked out of the room. Angel looked back seeing her mother laying down in the bed to take a nap.

She had forgotten all about Ultimate Draco and the Time Scepter. But she still remembered Grandpa Splinter, the turtles, and her rescuer, Sheri.

But her young mind didn't understand what was wrong with her mother. She couldn't figure out why mommy was so sick. Something about all this was familiar though...like it had happened already once before, but Angel couldn't seem to figure it out.

Angel walked down the hallway and was in the living room again, when the phone rang. It was on a little end table by the left arm of the couch. She picked it up.

"Hewwo?"

"Hello, this is Dr. Papadopoulos, is Angelina Nickels there?"

Angelina was her mother's name.

"Yes, but I think she's asweep." Angel said.

"Is this her daughter, Angel?"

"Yep."

"Oh okay. Well, tell your mommy that we still haven't found a donor when she gets up. Okay? And have your dad call me when he gets home, okay?"

"Sure, Dr. Pa-Papa-...Pappy."

"Okay. Good-bye then." He said with a slight chuckle. Their little daughter was sooo cute.

Angel hung up the phone. Mommy said that if she found a donor she would be okay. But if the doctor couldn't find a donor, then mommy wouldn't be okay.

Angel realized that she was reliving her past. She remembered this. Her mother had died and after her mother died, her father started abusing her.

Angel ran to where her room was, threw herself on the bed, and started crying. She didn't come out until her father had come home...

TBC


	3. A Plan Begins

Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em.

A/N: Sorry guys that it's been awhile. I've been sooo busy with the end of school. Finals, homework, studying, the musical, and other stuff. It's soooo stressful. But, I'm trying to get back on track and begin my writing again. Sorry that it took soo long again. And, sorry it's shorter than what I usually write.

Where Art Thou?  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 3: A Plan Begins

"What?" Sheri asked, not believing what she just heard.

"You did it!" Raph piped up. "You killed Splinter, you killed Angel, you caused our injuries, and it's your fault that New York is in the shape it is!" Raphael said, loudly.

Tears started forming in Sheri's eyes.

"Raph..." Don said in an annoyed tone.

"What? She wondered, I told her. You want me to lie?" Raph asked.

"No. Stop being a smartass." Don said, his voice still sounded annoyed.

"But...Don...I would never..." Sheri began.

"I know 'you' wouldn't, but this is a different time or I guess dimension would be the better term. The Sheri from this dimension is our enemy. Not you. You are our newest ally and only hope of saving New York." Don explained.

"This is all so confusing and wrong..." Sheri muttered.

"But, you can make it right, dudette," Mikey said.

"So, what is the story behind all this?" She asked.

Nobody jumped at the offer to tell the story, but Leo sighed and began.

"When you were about...23, Master Splinter wanted you to do a Japanese tradition. The tradition was when a woman comes of age, she settles down and starts a family. Well, he wanted you to give up your powers, be your turtle self, and start a family with one of them," He said, pointing to Raph, Mike, and Don.

"But, you didn't want to give up your powers. Nor your Ninjitsu training...So, you ran away. We tried looking for you, but whenever we did find you, you ran away. And, we didn't see you for years..." Mikey added.

"Then, we heard that Oroku Saki died from an 'accident.' And the Foot disappeared for a long time. They came back...took people away, killed others, and tried to kill us as well. We learned that the you from this dimension had taken over the Foot. We tried to face you and talk to you, but when we tried, you wouldn't listen and-" Don was interrupted.

"YOU KILLED SPLINTER AND ANGEL, TOOK AWAY MY EYE, DON'S SHELL, MIKEY'S ARM, AND GAVE LEO ALL THOSE STITCHES!" Raph yelled. He took a few more deep breaths to calm himself.

"Leo was almost killed. He had lost too much blood, and we all had to donate some for him..." Raph added. Harshness still was dripping from his voice.

"Guys...I'm...I'm so sorry..." Sheri began, but Leo interrupted.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the Sheri from this dimension," Leo said.

"Yeah, you're the answer to our prayers. We need you to help us take 'her' down." Don said.

Sheri stared at the floor.

"But, what if I can't?"

Leonardo got up from his seat and walked to her, putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her head up.

"We know you can," He said, with a little smile.

"Okay...it's great and all that she's here and that you two are havin' a 'moment,' but we need to find out how we're gonna get the hell in the Foot HQ," Raph said to Leo.

Leo gave him an annoyed look and then sat back down.

"Maybe...we don't have to get in...maybe we can bring her out..." Sheri said, slyly.

"How?" Don and Mikey asked at the same time.

"I am very competitive...if I learned that a younger me with powers had came...I would want to challenge her to a fight..." Sheri said.

"Like when we used to spar," Leo said.

"Exactly. If we can find a way for me to get her attention, she won't wait for us, she'll come to us," Sheri said.

"So, what do we do?" Raph asked.

Sheri smiled a dangerous smile and there was a glint in her eye...

Topside:

The big screen still said 'OBEY HER' and had the evil Sheri's picture on it.

Then, the screen glowed green and shattered into millions of pieces, causing a loud noise throughout the city.

Foot HQ:

"What was that noise, Master?" said a ninja. Not all the ninjas used to be Foot ninjas. 75 percent of her ninjas were actually new recruits she had gotten.

"I don't know...but I know who made it..." Sheri said, staring out the window.

"Would you like us to check it out?" The ninja asked.

"No...I will go check it out myself..." She said.

****

Topside (Again):

The evil Sheri floated through the street, looking at her city. _'Perfect...'_ She thought to herself.

She stopped when she noticed one of her big screens was all over the ground in pieces.

She turned her back on the pieces, looking around.

One piece of glass started floating and was even with the evil Sheri's back. It then went full speed toward her back, but stopped just an inch away from it.

"I know you're here...Show yourself...or are you a coward?" She asked.

"No, I'm a ninja...Ninja work with stealth and invisibility...or did you forget?" Sheri asked her back.

"So, it is true...you are back...and let me guess...your little 'friends' are here too?"

"Maybe...maybe not..."

As Sheri kept the evil Sheri distracted, Donatello was up in the old big screen. He was connecting wires and other electrical stuff in there.

"Playing games, are we? Come now Sheri, aren't you a little old for playing games? Why do you not face me like a real ninja?"

"You asked for it..."

Sheri flew up behind her and kicked her in the back, sending evil Sheri flying. She caught herself and ended up floating above the pavement.

She smirked.

"Don't tell me you've come up with an evil name." Sheri said with a smirk. She was also floating a little above the ground.

"So you're not as dumb as you look...yes the name is Nightmare..." the evil Sheri said.

"Nightmare? How corny...but I must ask, why?"

"Because I can make your worst nightmares come true..." She stuck a hand out and Sheri started having a horrible headache.

"Ah!" She said, as she fell to the pavement, knees first. Her hands went to the side of her head.

"SHERI!" She could hear Leo's voice, but is sounded far away...Everything was going black...and there was the turtle's bodies lying on the ground in front of her...blood everywhere...

She still was on her knees, and to the others, looked dazed.

"What have you done to her?" Raph demanded. Him, Mike, and Leo were all standing around Sheri.

"I'm showing her what her biggest fear is...We all have one..." Nightmare said.

"Right now, she's seeing her biggest fear..." Nightmare added.

"Sheri? Sheri, can you hear me?" Leo asked her. She didn't turn to look at him, or say anything...she didn't move at all...

"Errr!" Raph growled as he lunged at Nightmare, sais first.

She didn't move, but his sais all of sudden had a green aura glowing around them and then went to the left, making Raph crash into a wall.

"Hold on bro!" Mikey said. He picked up some glass pieces and threw them at Nightmare.

"Sheri, you gotta snap out of this!" Leo said.

"Big mistake Michelangleo..." Nightmare said. The glass then turned green also and went full speed at Leo, Mike, and Sheri.

"Oh shit..." Leo said, eyes wide.

****

TBC

****


End file.
